THE DARK AND THE LIGHT
by clacelove
Summary: Clary, Tessa and Emma have a very...interesting job. they are a part of a secret association called The Dark. What happens when they fall for their next targets?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is ****my**** first FanFinction. ****I was very skeptical at first if I should even start this ff, given that I'm not the most persistent person in the world. I just hope you like it and I look forward on you feedback. So tell me what you think. But just so you know English is NOT my first language (it's Slovene) **

**Disclaimer: I'll only write this once so here it is.**

**I owe absolutely nothing. Not the characters nor any other references or songs unless I say so. I only own the plot (I think and I hope).**

**Also tell me what country you're from. I'm from Slovenia.**

**#love ya**

Clary P.O.V.

My name is Clary Fray. I'm 18 and I live with my two best friends Tessa Gray and Emma Carstairs in New York.

We work for a secret organization called The Dark. We are basically highly trained assassins. We even get to pick our code-names. Mine's Wolfscar, Emma's is Foxwood and Tessa's is Nightheart.

Anyways back to who we are. Tessa's full name is Theresa but she prefers Tessa. She has long brown hair and gray eyes. She's very tall. Oh, and she is obsessed with reading.

Emma. She's not your typical dumb blond. Though she _is_ blonde, she is very smart and cunning. She is also quite tall. Like Tessa.

And then, there's me. I'm the witty crazypants of the bunch. I have RED frizzy hair (*insert your best redhead joke here*) and weird emerald green eyes. I also have _a lot _of freckles. I'm very short. Like seriously. Everyone is a giant to me.

While Tessa and Emma are stunningly beautiful, I consider myself more like being pretty. Like pretty close to being pretty.

I was just finished with watching the latest episode of The Vampire Diaries (The clock has signaled that it's three thirty in the morning), when my phone started ringing. The sound of _Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_ filled the quiet room.

I picked up my phone and answered without checking the ID. "Hello?"

"Ah, Wolfscar. This is Bearway." Oh, great. The boss. "I need you and your 'teammates' Nightheart and Foxwood in London by tomorrow night. You have a new mission."

"Really, sir? London? Can't you get someon-"

And he disconnected. Just like that. I sigh out loud and go to tell my best friends-almost-sisters _the great news_. When I get in front of Tessa's room, there was silence. But since it's basically the middle of the night… I just go in without knocking, expecting her to be asleep, but what do I find? Tessa. Reading. On the floor.

"Hey Tessa. Having fun?" I asked.

"Duh. Can't you see?" she actually snapped. Tessa never snaps at people.

"Sorry I asked…"

"No actually I'm sorry. I am reading this book that is very emotional and I've been on edge ever since I started reading it. Anyways, why did you come here in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We got a mission and we have to get to London by _tomorrow night_." I tell her.

"Okay, so go tell Emma." She ordered.

"No way in hell am I gonna go in there and wake her BY MYSELF. You are coming down with me." I demanded.

We chuckled and went straight for Emma's room.

We tried EVERYTHING to wake this girl up. She just swatted us away.

"Okay. You leave me absolutely no other choice." I said in a sudden wave of courage. "Get up, _BLONDIE._" I knew that'll tick her off enough to jump off the bed, but before I knew it, I was hit in the face with a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys … OK I have a really good excuse to why I didn't update. And that is … uhmm … okay okay u caught me … I just maybe … kinda … forgot?**

**I promise you that this won't happen again.**

**Oh P.S. excuse my 'french' (i.e. cursing)**

**#loveyou**

Third person P.O.V.

As soon as that freaking pillow hit Clary's face, she literally saw stars. How did she even manage a shoot like that is beyond Clary.

"Really , Emma? A PILLOW?! How can you even throw a PILLOW so hard?" she ask while rubbing her abused forehead.

She just shrugs "You know better than to wake me at…" she glances at the clock on her nightstand "…4 in the morning?! Are you insane? Oh you are sooo dead!"

She jumps towards Clary , but before she can wrap her hands around her neck, Tessa (god bless her) grabs hold of Emma's collar and stops her.

"EMMA! Would you relax? There is a good reason our poor little Clary woke you up at this ungodly hour. You can go back to sleep on the plane and-" She is suddenly interrupted by Emma.

"A plane? To where? Hogwarts , maybe?" she asks sarcastically.

"No Narnia, you boob!" Clary snaps.

"Did you…did you just call me a… a boob?" Emma's eyes widen and then they all start laughing. After that Clary and Tessa finally drag Emma out of her room and to the couch in the living room.

"Okay so what is this I heard about going on a plane?" Emma asks confused.

"We have a new mission. In London. We have to be there. By tomorrow night. It sounded important when boss called so I suggest we pack up." Clary summed it all up.

So they spent maybe half an hour packing (not counting the 7 minute cookie break Clary demanded) and another half an hour to get to the airport. Now they were waiting in line to get the plane tickets to London. They have roughly an hour to get the tickets and get through security.

"But what if the camouflaged weapons aren't camouflaged enough?" Tessa whispers in concern as they head to security.

"Tessa, for the 13th time, and yes I'm counting, they are not gonna suspect a thing. Just try to look less stressed. You are shaking more than a chihuahua on a sugar rush." Clary tries to calm her down.

Soon enough it's their turn to get checked. First is Clary, then Tessa and lastly Emma because she is the most flirty of them so she seductively tricks the gorilla of the guard to let them through without checking their bags closely.

"Okay we are through. Now we just board the plane as fast as possible so I can go back to sleep." Emma orders.

Some time later, they land and the good news was that poor Tessa only threw up twice. When they got their bags and were heading to the exit, Clary's phone rang again. The sound of _Goodbye Agony, _by_ Black Veil Brides _rings out into the room.

"Didn't you have _Radioactive _as your ringtone an hour ago?" Emma asks curiously.

"Yeah it got on my nerves. BVB is the shit though" Clary explains. She then answers the call and puts it on speaker.

"Hello, girls."

"Hey, boss." they say all at once.

"You are already in London, yes?"

"Why yes we are. We were just about to walk out the airport." Clary answers.

"Okay then. I want you to get a taxi and drive to the hotel, where you are getting your mission. It's called hotel Dumort. You better hurry." Then the boss ended the call.

"O-kay ? So I guess we better get going, right?" Emma says.

They all agree as they speed-walk out the airport. There was only one taxi there at the moment and they saw three guys – one with blond hair, one with black and one with brown, heading to it already. They quickly picked up all of their stuff and ran towards the damn taxi. When they storm by the boys, naturally klutzy Clary tripped over the feet of the blond guy. She starts falling and grabs the nearest thing she could- the guy's collar. When Clary falls down, pain shoots from her elbow since she landed on it. As if that wasn't enough, Blondie lands on top of her. She lets out a groan of pain and opens her mouth to yell at the guy, but then she looks up at his smirking face. And what a gorgeous face it was. But that wasn't what got Clary speechless. It was his eyes. They were like liquid gold.

"Hey there." Says the blondie (in a BRITISH accent!), still on top of her and still with that smirk.

"Uhm…hey?" She responds weakly.

"Get off her donkey-face!" Aaaand there's Emma ruining the moment.

Blondie finally snaps out of the trans and jumps up, pulling Clary with him. After the silence that seemed to stretched out forever between the six, the guy with the black hair speaks up. "Well, well, well looks like a girl finally fell head over heels for our Jacey, huh Jules."

The one with the brown hair speaks next, but a bit shyly "Looks like it, Will. He's even speechless. It's a miracle I say." They – Will and Jules, I presume- start laughing while Jacey(?)'s cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

"Well, well, well" Emma mimics "looks like someone is jealous of 'Jacey' here, huh Tessa."

Tessa smiles "Looks like it, Emma. They probably didn't get any _action_ in a very long time."

After Tessa says that, the girls start laughing at the boys' faces which have grown redder by the second. They start picking up their bags again and turn in the direction of the taxi, to find the spot empty.

"Shit! That was like the only taxi!" exclaims Emma

"Well there goes our plan to making it on time…" Clary mumbles.

"So now we just wait for an hour here. It can't be THAT bad….can it?" Tessa asks concerned.

As they start to walk away, they hear a cough behind them. Then "You know…we were just about to go eat. Care to join?" Jules asks.

"Oh…uhm….girls?" Emma turns towards the other two.

They both nod reluctantly and the boys get the biggest grins on their gorgeous faces.

"So we go eat!" Will exclaims and then adds "Oh and if you didn't catch already, that's Julian or Jules as he prefers, that's Jace or Jacey as he doesn't prefer…" Jace grunts at that and Will blows him kiss "and this perfection right here-" he points at himself "is William 'perfection' Herondale. Or Will for short."

The girls nod "Well nice to meet y'all. My name is Emma 'the cunning', that right there is Tessa 'the bookworm' and that is Clary 'the short weirdo'." Emma then groans from the kick to the shin she received from Clary.

"Well nice to meet you beautiful ladies too. Now let's go EAT." Demands Jace.

The boys pick up the girls' bags and start to walk. The girls quickly join them.

**Okay first of all I am terribly sorry if this sucks, secondly there might be slight changes in the characters' personalities and thirdly…yes the boys have british accents. DEAL WITH IT.**

**Please give me feedback cuz I wanna know if you like it.**

**I'll update as soon as I write a new chapter. Pinky promise.**


End file.
